


Breakfast

by thorsvarme



Category: Free!
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorsvarme/pseuds/thorsvarme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I had a wonderful dream,” Makoto whispers into Haruka’s ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

“Are you hungry?” Haruka asks as he ties his apron over his swimsuit. 

“Actually, I didn’t have any breakfast,” Makoto says from the doorway to the kitchen. 

“I’ll make fish,” Haruka grunts, and starts up the grill. 

Makoto bites the corner of his lip and watches Haruka’s back. He drinks in the sight of well-sculpted muscles that ripple gorgeously underneath creamy, soft skin. Shoulders that taper down to a firm, taut ass, hidden under Haruka’s form fitting swimsuit. Even if Makoto didn’t already know exactly what lie underneath it, the swimsuit left very little to the imagination. Haruka lays the fish out on the grill and Makoto checks his watch. He hums softly to himself before walking up behind Haruka and wrapping his arms around Haruka’s waist, tucking his hands in under the apron. 

“I had a wonderful dream,” Makoto whispers into Haruka’s ear. Haruka doesn’t respond, just sighs softly and leans into Makoto’s embrace. “I dreamt of you,” Makoto continues, letting his fingers brush lightly over the defined ridges of Haruka’s abdomen, “Of us together.” 

Haruka says nothing, but his breath hitches as Makoto’s fingers skim lower and Makoto grins against the skin of his neck. Haruka sets his spatula down on the counter and begins to turn, but Makoto tightens his grip and shakes his head. 

“Keep cooking. We won’t have time to eat if you stop now,” Makoto says. 

“B-but-” Haruka starts, sounding confused. 

“Shh,” Makoto murmurs as he cups Haruka through his swimsuit. Makoto mouths wetly at Haruka’s neck while he palms Haruka through his swimsuit and uses his free hand to thumb at Haruka’s nipples. Haruka lets out small gasps, but keeps his gaze on the fish cooking in front of him and grips the spatula in his hand tightly. 

Makoto makes a small satisfied noise at the back of his throat and drops to his knees. It takes some effort, but he rolls the material of Haruka’s swimsuit down to his thighs, just enough to free his cock and the smooth globes of his ass. Haruka moans as Makoto reaches around and cups his balls and Makoto grins, leaning forward to bite gently at the firm flesh. Makoto releases Haruka’s balls and sits back on his haunches, considering. 

“Mako...?” Haruka gasps as Makoto grips his ass in both hands, spreading the cheeks apart to reveal his puckered hole. 

“Shhh, Haru. Pay attention to the grill, don’t burn yourself.” Makoto says, squeezing Haruka’s ass. 

Makoto leans in, pressing his tongue flat against Haruka’s entrance. Haruka gasps sharply and Makoto squeezes his ass again in warning. Makoto licks and licks, desperately hungry for it, pressing his mouth against Haruka’s entrance and sucking obscenely. Haruka moans Makoto’s name and Makoto can feel the muscles in his thighs quivering with his effort to stand still. Makoto spreads Haruka’s cheeks wider and shifts on his knees, pressing his tongue in past the ring of muscle and into Haruka’s tight heat. Haruka gasps shakily and lets out a soft whine, and Makoto recognizes the distinct pleading tone in it. 

Makoto pulls off with an obscene slurp and reaches around to take Haruka in hand again. He stands up and crowds in close, letting Haruka moan and drop his head back onto Makoto’s shoulder. Haruka’s hips are making small, controlled thrusts into Makoto’s hand and Makoto is pumping him firmly. It only takes a few strokes before Haruka is spilling into Makoto’s fist, his entire body tensing in Mako’s arms and a moan escaping his throat, while Makoto tries to contain the mess from getting on Haruka’s apron. 

“Makoto,” Haruka says, sounding thoroughly wrecked. 

“You were wonderful, my Haru-chan,” Makoto murmurs into Haruka’s ear, moving his lips down Haruka’s jaw and kissing the corner of his mouth. “Now, go get dressed, I will put the food on the table.” 

The fish is slightly burnt but it’s still the most satisfying breakfast Makoto has ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> whoo first time writing for this pairing. con-crit always welcome!


End file.
